


Sometimes When We Touch

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Song fic, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: A special moment between Sam and Patrick.





	Sometimes When We Touch

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Sometimes When We Touch  
Characters: Sam/Patrick  
Pairing: Samtrick  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, OOC, Song fic, Strong Language.  
Summary: A special moment between Sam and Patrick.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but this story.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and to the readers. Lyrics by Dan Hill.  
Words: 397 without title, ending and lyrics.

*Sometimes When We Touch*

_And sometimes when we touch  
The honesty’s too much  
And I have to close my eyes and hide_

Patrick takes me into his arms, pulling me as close to him as humanly possible. By doing this he’s letting me know that he loves me and never wants to let me go.

I can feel his beautiful but honest eyes staring at me intensely and I know in this moment that he would never purposely hurt me, so I bury my face in his chest.

The feelings that Patrick always inspires in me are so strong that I’m still getting used to them. The love that I know I’ll see in his eyes is sometimes more than I can take.

I’m used to being treated like crap, so it’s going to take some time for me to get used to being treated well.

_I wanna hold you till I die  
Till we both break down and cry  
I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides_

I shift my body and my position so that both of us are now sitting down on our bed. I take Patrick into my arms and hold him, glad that he’s secure enough in his masculinity to let me hold him.

I wanna keep Patrick in my arms until I die, because in my arms is where he will be safe from anyone and anything.

When I start to cry a few minutes later, Patrick tries to wipe away my tears but I push his hand away from my face, just letting the tears flow.

I tighten my hold on Patrick, keeping him in place and also giving myself a moment or two to rein in my emotions.

I hold Patrick for a while. Neither of us knows how long I hold onto him, gripping his body to mine for dear life as my fear slowly fades away.

When my fear finally shrinks to smaller proportions I find myself able to speak.

“Sometimes when we touch, the world falls away and it’s just the two of us. I like those moments like that and I was afraid we would never have another.” I fall silent for a moment but then find myself saying, “I was so fucking scared, Patrick…”

Patrick cuts me off with a kiss and after he pulls out of my grasp, he takes me into his arms and assures me that everything is going to be okay.

“Everything is fine, Sam. No one was hurt in the accident and really, that’s all that matters.” Moments later he covers my lips with his and we lose ourselves in the passion.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to the readers. Lyrics by Dan Hill.


End file.
